One Million Addicted
by BooksAreMyScape
Summary: Edward y Bella no tenían la intención de enamorarse. Menos en esas condiciones: Él siendo mejor amigo de los dos hermanos celosos de ella y con la gran diferencia de edad que se llevaban. Pero la atracción apareció, convirtiéndose en un juego de fuego...
1. PRÓLOGO: Fuego

PROLOGO

Me comía las uñas de la impaciencia que me embargaba. Algo raro de mí. Oh carajo, me había saltado el esmalte se solo tocarlas con mis dientes. Aparté las manos y las puse entre la silla y mis muslos para no convertirlo en un mal hábito. Mi pie se movía inconscientemente marcando mi nerviosismo. Mi hermano no tardaría veinte minutos en llegar pero cuarenta habían pasado y ya me ponía nerviosa. "Tranquila, respira" me dije a mi misma "Ya llegará". ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo que vinieran los amigos de mis hermanos a buscarme me incomodaba? No era algo fuera de lo normal, había empezado a salir con ellos hace unos meses y las salidas se dedicaban a tomar Coca Cola e ir al Parque Central cercano al barrio donde vivíamos. Generalmente éramos unas diez personas pero cuando las juntadas eran organizadas con tiempo estaban todos los que incluían el grupo y eran unos veinte o veinticinco con gente extra como yo. Aunque en estos últimos momento ya me tenían como una más del montón. No me agradaba mucho la idea porque me gustaba hacer notar mi presencia pero era más fácil para adaptarme. Es que no eran los amigos en general los que me ponían nerviosa, era uno de ellos. Era él. Cambie mi posición cuando se me acalambraron las piernas. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer. Tanto tiempo soñando este momento se hacía realidad. Reneé, mi madre, y Phil, su nuevo esposo, se habían ido de viaje a Nueva York a buscar unos repuestos de autos para su nuevo coche de carreras: Él se dedicaba a correr en las grandes pistas y mis hermanos eran tan fanáticos de los "fierros" como él. De lo único que hablaban era de motores, carrocerías y repuestos. Como no, el grupo de amigos del barrio también seguían la misma pasión. Había veces que se juntaban a lavar los coches ¡Simplemente a lavarlos y luego se iban! AL principio no entendía esa fascinación por los autos pero cuando empecé a verlos por mí misma, se me contagio. Me encontraba días lavando yo el auto de Reneé cuando tan solo tenía un poco de tierra. En fin, hoy, sábado, mis dos hermanos Demetri y Félix habían salido y yo con la excusa de verlo llame a mi madre para que supiera que estaba sola en casa y tuviera que venir Demetri a "cuidarme". Mi plan salió de maravillas: en vez de venir y quedarse acá, pasaría a buscarme y nos iríamos a la casa de fin de semana de Edward; o "la quinta" como ellos la llamaban. Cuando me dijo que venían por mi fui a prepararme física y mentalmente para el encuentro. Yo sabía que colores le encantaban a él que vistiera y entre esos estaba el negro y el azul. Me había maquillado poco como Emmett me había dicho que me quedaba mejor y me había puesto un vestido que combinaba la inocencia con la comodidad para una ocasión como esta. No pude más con mi inquietud. Me paré estirando las piernas para que la sangre volviera a regar por ellas. En eso sentí el ruido del escape de su auto. Corrí hasta mi habitación a mirarme por última vez en el espejo y comprobé que todo estaba perfecto. Mi cabello color chocolate caía con ondas por mi espalda hasta mi cintura de la misma forma que lo había modelado. Quité una pequeña pelusa que se había enganchado a mi ropa. Chequeé el maquillaje sobre mis ojos marrones y si mis guillerminas seguían lustradas. Retoqué rápidamente el brillo de mis labios para producir un efecto más sexy. Tranquilizándome abrí la puerta de mi casa. Entró mi hermano directamente a su habitación sin siquiera saludarme. Tampoco me importó que lo hiciera estaba concentrada en encontrar a otra persona. Detrás de él divisé la figura que seguía. Casi me llevo un infarto. Ahí esos ojos negros que me llegaban hasta lo más profundo del alma me miraban con una intensidad indescriptible. Los bermudas de todos colores le quedaban de maravillas sobre sus caderas, las vans blancas y el pelo despeinado. No llevaba camiseta puesta. Solté el aire rápidamente cuando pose mis ojos sobre esos abdominales perfectamente marcados. No sé si lo hacía a propósito o era por el calor que hacía en verano en Los Ángeles, pero tenía esos pequeños detalles que me mataban por dentro. Alzó las comisuras de los labios formando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Era lo que más me gustaba de él, además de todo su ser. Me miró de arriba abajo, chequeando mi ropa y mi piel quemaba por cada centímetro que recorría con la mirada hasta llegar a mis ojos y quedarse ahí estancado por unos segundos. Se acercó lentamente y me saludó como solo él sabía hacerlo. Una mano se movió lentamente por detrás de mi cuello haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío que solo yo notaba me recorriera toda la columna y con la otra mano tomó mi cintura con fuerza, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Depositó un pequeñísimo beso en mi mejilla derecha y me abrazó con todo su ser. "Hola Bells." Yo no reaccionaba. Me moví mecánicamente mis manos a su espalda ancha e inhale ese perfume que no se parecía a ningún otro. Era el perfume más delicioso del mundo: One Million de Paco Rabanne, pero mezclado con el aroma de su piel se volvía mucho más adictivo. Me soltó lentamente cuando escuchamos a James reír desde atrás. Él también venia sin remera y me miraba con esos ojos verdes claros como si fuera a comerme. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres hoy? ¿Acaso había algo distinto en mí? Se acerco y me saludo con un semejante beso en la mejilla que hizo que Edward soltara un gruñido por lo bajo que solo yo escuche y lo miré con cara de confusión. Esta atracción que crecía entre los dos era un juego de fuego, y aunque yo tuviera solo 15 años y el 23, seguiría jugando hasta quemarme por completo.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: La quinta

**DERECHOS: Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia.**

**AVISO. Contiene escenas y vocabulario un poco fuertes.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA QUINTA**

El aire que entraba desde la ventilla abierta del Volvo azotó mis cabellos mientras tarareaba la canción de Ricardo Arjona que envolvía el ambiente. El color plateado del auto se reflejaba en las vidrieras del corazón de la cuidad, el ronroneo del escape que sonaba más fuerte de lo normal destacaba entre los otros coches y el hecho de que lo hubieran bajado de adelante o "planchado" en idioma fierrero, lo transformaban en una belleza extraordinaria. De reojo vi a James observándome, sentado al lado mío en el asiento de atrás, y me atreví a mirarlo de frente para ver que hacía si lo pillaba. Me guiñó un ojo y volvió su mirada a su ventanilla. _Estúpido rubio_. Miré el retrovisor y me encontré dos ojos negros comiéndome con la mirada detenidamente que se apartaron velozmente cuando se encontraron con los míos. Manejando a una velocidad superior a la que decían las señales de tránsito, iba Edward y a su lado mi hermano Demetri. Todos mirábamos por nuestras respectivas ventanillas sin hablar ni una palabra y disfrutando de la música que salía de los potentes parlantes del coche.

- ¿Te gusta esta música, Bella?- Preguntó Edward.

Hasta que no divisé sus ojos por el retrovisor no noté que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, aunque había dicho mi nombre.

- Emm, si, Arjona es genial – Le sonreí con timidez preguntándome por dentro el porqué de esa pregunta de la nada.

- Me alegro… - Cerró su boca al ver que mi hermano lo miraba de mala gana y se quedó pensativo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aparté la mirada para no seguir deleitándome con las líneas de su boca, imaginando el roce dulce que tendrían que tener. Mi mente fue invadida por la imagen de nosotros dos besándonos… Algo que nunca iba a llegar a pasar. Maldita edad que nos separaba y malditos hermanos celosos que yo tenía.

En tan solo veinte minutos llegamos a la quinta. Mi alivio fue grande cuando cruzamos el portón, no soportaba otro minuto más con la sonrisita irónica de James, la mirada de Edward clavada en mí por el retrovisor y la de Demetri clavada en él, en señal de que dejara de mirarme; pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando noté la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar. Reconocí a la mayoría excepto a un chico rubio, que parecía más joven que los otros y no se incluía tanto. Este último me miró con extrañeza, como cuando tratas de reconocer a alguien. Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de recordar: me parecía que lo había visto antes pero no sabía dónde. Edward estacionó el Volvo en su típico lugar y nos bajamos en silencio.

Desde dentro de la casa salió Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward, y me miró con celos. Yo era la única mujer en el lugar además de ella y una amiga suya de pelo bastante canoso cubierto por un sombrero. Su mirada me despreció, como si yo sobrara en el lugar… Bueno, en realidad lo hacía. Me sentí pequeña ante ese vistazo de odio. Saludé a los otros chicos entre los que distinguí a tres: Emmett con su singular sentido del humor infantil que te hace reír de él mismo, me saludo bailando; Garret con su pelo largo y su equilibrio entre tranquilidad y risas me abrazó tranquilamente; y Jasper que era muy observador y no se le perdía ni un detalle, me dijo que estaba muy bonita y me saludo tímidamente, a lo que respondí como solo yo sabía hacerlo, ruborizándome.

Me senté en el pasto callada, esperando que la mirada de Esme no matara aunque ya estaba quemando mi espalda ahí donde la tenía clavada. Reí cuando hacían chistes y respondí cuando me hacían preguntas pero Edward notaba mi nerviosismo y con miradas me preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que respondía con la mejor sonrisa que me salía en esos momentos. Pasaron varios minutos, que parecieron los más largos de mi vida, mientras trataba de no poner incómodo a mi hermano al estar ahí pero no ponerme incómoda yo también. El momento de alivio llego al rato:

- Bueno tesoro, Rita y yo nos retiramos. Espero que tengan una linda tarde, o más bien noche. – Dijo Esme.

Soltó unas risas buscando complicidad en su amiga quien se rió con ella. Todos levantamos la mirada al cielo inconscientemente y lo descubrí con algunas nubes grises y un color morado que avisaba que se avecinaba la oscuridad. Se retiraron lentamente y antes de cruzar el portón Esme me dedico una ojeada de advertencia. No era un buen comienzo que tu "suegra" te odiara. Baje mis ojos al suelo para cortar la conexión y vi a Edward que estaba mirando a su madre con reprobación. Lo había notado, ahora me sentía mucho mas avergonzada. Me miró con una disculpa grabada en los ojos a lo que respondí con una sonrisa gigante. Esos momentos me hacían sentir que aunque sea se preocupaba por mi.

Me solté mucho más cuando ella se fue y empecé a integrar las conversaciones y risas de verdad, sintiendo el aire puro en mis pulmones y las lágrimas de carcajadas tentando a salir de mis ojos. En un momento terminamos todos tirados en el pasto mirando las nubes mientras charlábamos de todo, mas bien, de autos. Yo me dedicaba a sonreír mirando a Edward hablar como una niña con su primer regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando levanté la mirada en un momento, el chico extraño me miraba intensamente y Edward no lo perdía de vista cuando lo hacía. _Debía estar alucinando, no tenía porqué ponerse celoso, si solo soy la hermanita de los Swan._ Una pequeña llovizna nos sorprendió y nos obligó a refugiarnos en el techo de la galería externa de la casa por apenas tres minutos. Apenas se corto la lluvia volví a mi lugar inicial, llevándome un banquito de madera para no mojar mi vestido con el suelo pero ellos siguieron debajo del techo con mucha flojera de moverse. Me reí burlándome de ellos a lo que contestaron con más burlas. Mi hermano les cortó la risa y yo lo renegué a lo que contestaron con mas risas y palabras como "Manejado!" y "Como te tienen eh!".

Mientras se golpeaban jugueteando, se me acercó el chico que no conocía y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola… Presiento que te conozco pero me parece extraño no saber de dónde.- Tenía unos ojos azules hermosos. Me ofreció su mano. - Soy Mike. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – me sonrió con una mueca de pregunta.

Solté una pequeña risita y estreché su mano contra la mía. – Hola, soy Bella. Eso me parece pero no logro recordar de donde te conozco. –

- Mmm, ¿alguna fiesta? Ten en cuenta de que ellos tienen entre 20 y 18 años pero yo tengo 16…- confeso avergonzado, mirando el suelo.

- ¿En serio? Lo había notado porque tienes cara de más pequeño… Sin ofenderte. – Levanté mis manos demostrando que no era una ofensa. Por el tono en el que lo había dicho me parecía que la edad era un problema para el pero me sonrió demostrándote que todo estaba bien. – ¿Y que haces con viejos como estos?- le pregunté para romper la tensión. Se rió a carcajadas y Jasper me gritó "¡Que nos dices viejos pequeña!" Empezamos a reírnos todos.

-¿Alguna juntada de algún amigo en la que haya estado quizás? – Le pregunté a Mike retomando la conversación. Mi mejor amiga Rosalie había salido con muchos chicos famosos en Los Ángeles, y siempre me llevaba a mí de llavero para que "sociabilizara". Yo le respondía que con mis libros estaba bien pero ella insistía tanto que terminaba usándome de Barbie y me acarreaba a sus citas.

- Tampoco tú pareces tan grande. Sé que eres hermana de los Swan… Una linda hermana tienen los Swan…- El rubor volvió a subir por mis mejillas - ¿Algún cumpleaños de alguien "famoso" de la cuidad? Conozco a todos…- Me comió con la mirada. Me empezaba a parecer una persona arrogante más que simpática…

-Creo que sí…- Dije cambiándole de tema. Pensé detenidamente mordiéndome el labio, algo que hacia cuando estaba concentrada o nerviosa. Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente. - ¿Acaso no estabas en el cumpleaños de Eric Yorkie? – Eric era el último chico con el que había salido Rosalie. Lo conocía media ciudad asique era muy probable que lo hubiera visto allí.

- Si, si estuve presente. Eric es mi mejor amigo, estamos en el mismo círculo de compañeros. Quizás ahí nos conocimos, ¿no estabas con Eric cuando saltó a la piscina? – Le sonreí. Al final una de las veces que Rosalie me secuestraba servía para algo.

- Sí, era yo la que salió corriendo cuando trataron de tirar a Rosalie al agua. Sabía que después de ella seguía yo. – hice una mueca cuando recordé que me pillaron y me arrojaron aunque grité que no lo hicieran.

- ¿Conoces a Rosalie?... ¡Es cierto! Yo te pasé las toallas para secarte luego de que la madre de Eric nos retó y ordenó que limpiáramos todo. Estabas muy linda esa noche, que lastima como te dejaron…- Rió bajito, seguramente recordando mi cara de gatito mojado cuando salí del agua. Me miró de arriba abajo, lo que me molestó un poco. Había dado una buena impresión, pero la había cagado tratando de flirtearme.

- Rosalie es mi mejor amiga. Ella tampoco quería que la tiraran y como era novia de Eric no lo hicieron y quedaba yo, asique ligué un chapuzón. Luego, nos pusimos a charlar con Eric… - Tratando de humillarlo un poco y con mirada sobrante le dije: - Ya recuerdo todo, sé que te trataron de tirar a ti también…- Me callé cuando noté que todos nos miraban y se habían quedado callados, excepto Emmett que reía por lo bajo… ¿Qué pasaba?

- Si pero no lo logr…

Un grito interrumpió lo que Mike estaba por decir.

- MIKEEEEEEEE ¿QUE HACES CON MI HERMANA? … ¿NO ESTARAS TRATANDO DE LIGARTELA? – Demetri le grito a los cuatro vientos mirándolo fijamente con los brazos en jarra.

- PERO SI BELLA ES MIA CABRÓN…- Dijo James juguetonamente provocando que mi hermano se diera vuelta y le clavara un codazo en las costillas y el aullara de dolor entre risas.

- ¿Qué puedo estar haciendo? – Dijo Mike - ¿Estamos charlando para conocernos nada más o no, Bella? – y me lanzo un guiño picaron. Me reí fuertísimo. ¿Tan territoriales eran los hombres? Mi risa se transformo en una mueca cuando vi la cara de Edward. Desde la distancia en que nos encontrábamos podía divisar el odio de sus ojos clavados que iban de la cara de James a la de Mike. Se paró bruscamente controlando su rabia haciendo un espantoso ruido con su silla y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa con todos mirándole detrás. Wow, que le pasaba…

Agradecí cuando empezó a llover de nuevo y decidí moverme del lugar y colocarme lejos de Mike y James para no provocar algunos asesinatos por parte de Edward. ¿Podría estar celoso de ellos? _No, Bella deja de ilusionarte. _Mi hermano decidió prender el fuego para empezar a cocinar la carne y las papas a la parrilla. La noche ya había llegado y era mejor controlar el hambre de los quince animales que estaban en la quinta.

Me dirigí al living buscando a Edward. No lo había visto desde que entro a la casa. Miré para ambos lados del pasillo pero no estaba. ¿A dónde se habría ido? Cuando decidi ir a buscarlo afuera, apareció dando grandes zancadas que hizo que me sobresaltara. Se detuvo enfrente de mí con odio quemando en su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – Le dije con preocupación.

- Nada, simplemente me dan rabia. No te puedo alejar de mi un segundo que los lobos descienden.- me reí por lo bajo pero la seriedad con lo que lo dijo me corto la gracia.

- No te preocupes Eddie, me puedo cuidar sola.- Sabía que no le gustaba que yo le dijera así pero a mí me parecía tan tierno.

- No me digas Eddie, Isabella. – dijo riéndose un poco. El también sabía que odiaba que me dijeran por el nombre completo me parecía tan feo, como si estuviera en problemas.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos como si estuviera enojada. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, riéndose por mi reacción. Alzo la mano con mucho cuidado y la coloco en mi mejilla ocupando un cuarto de mi cara y acariciándola con el pulgar. Me olvidé del porqué de mi falso enojo y deje caer mis brazos y mis cejas a su lugar. Mientras me miraba con nostalgia sin razón, yo lo miraba y memorizaba cada detalle de su cara. Era perfecto para mí: la nariz recta bien centrada, los labios pequeños pero carnosos, el labio superior mas relleno que el inferior, las espesas pestañas, las cejas anchas, la barba afeitada al ras que demostraba suavidad pero al tocarla notabas la aspereza de que estaba por crecer, el cabello en puntas a todas las direcciones y en especial los ojos. Esos ojos. No había visto unos tan negros en toda mi vida, apenas se diferenciaba la pupila y el color intensificaba la potencia de su mirada. Suspiró lentamente y retiro su palma de mi cara dejándome una picazón en la zona que me había tocado.

- ¿Vamos? – me señaló la parte de afuera con la cabeza. Lo seguí sin decir una palabra a donde estaban todos. La conversación seguía como si nada hubiera pasado dentro de la casa. Garret no paso el detalle de nuestra falta y me miró muy fijamente advirtiéndome que él notó nuestro momento a solas. Edward le pegó a propósito y comenzaron a volar los golpes. Todos se reían y decidí escapar de donde no encajaba e ir a recorrer la gran quinta.

Demetri se encontraba cerca de la parrilla, avivando el fuego. Me acerqué calentando mis brazos con mis manos: la noche había empezado a refrescar y no me había traído una campera. Me senté arriba de la mesada enfrentada al fuego y me puse a charlar con él, evitando temas de hoy. Luego de varios minutos, su exquisito perfume me avisó que se acercaba. Me rodeó los hombros por detrás pero no fue necesario darme vuelta. Conocía esas manos de memoria. Edward se sentó al lado mío y no quito su brazo de mí alrededor.

- ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó con inocencia mientras mi hermano miraba fijamente su brazo en mis espaldas.

– Nada especial, acá charlando- le contesté con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué no estás con los chicos Eddie?- le pregunto mi hermano. En su voz se notaban la rabia. Yo era su hermanita menor y era obvio que no quería que nadie me tocara.

– Porque acá está más divertido que allá. – contestó señalando con el dedo donde estaba la gente reunida. – Además, no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Lo tenía a pocos centímetros. En sus ojos se reflejaba el fuego, haciéndolo ver mucho más atractivo. Negué con la cabeza por el miedo de cómo saliera mi voz en momentos como este.

Nos dedicamos a mirar la danza del las llamas mientras mi hermano movía la carne. Un silencio reinó los cinco minutos que pasaron y solo era cortado por el ruido de la madera achicharrándose bajo el poder del calor. Edward inspiró fuertemente y soltó el aire lentamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo, arrepintiéndose. Me miró, detallando cada lado de mi cara sonriendo y luego habló con seguridad, decidiéndose.

– Demetri, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras mi cuñado?

**Si ya se no me maten por favor. Aunque tienen varias razones para hacerlo.**

**Bueno, ¿hay alguien ahí todavía? Quisiera pedirles infinitas disculpas pero no tuve mucho tiempo estas semanas: los exámenes finales, sumados a que tuve que estar con una amiga por un incidente familiar que tuvo ella… En fin, tampoco voy a poner excusas pero quería que supieran mis razones para no estar presente.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A: ****Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale****, ****sumebe****, ****Sool Pattinson****, ****Sophie-Sanz****, ****AlexCullenHale****, y a los reviews anónimos. Sin sus comentarios, no sé si hubiera seguido la historia.**

**Paso a contarles que tengo pensado actualizar cada una o dos semanas, dependiendo si tengo exámenes o no; pero si los capítulos son cortos serán cada una sola.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: La quinta parte 2

**DERECHOS: Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia.**

**AVISO. Contiene escenas y vocabulario un poco fuertes.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: La quinta parte 2.**

– Demetri, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras mi cuñado? – preguntó Edward con seriedad, mirándolo solo a él.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente cuando entendí el sentido de sus palabras. – No. – contestó mi hermano secamente, sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué? A tu madre le caigo bien, sería buena suegra y a tu hermano también… -. –No.- repitió mi hermano, cortándole el rostro, y siguió moviendo las brasas.

– Ya vas a ver… Vas a aflojar y va a pasar… - No sé si estaba tratando de enojarlo o simplemente decía la verdad pero yo no podía moverme si un milímetro. Sus palabras me dejaban congelada. – ¿O no Bella?- me dijo, mirando nuestros labios separados por centímetros. Me quedé callada, un simple suspiro y mi hermano lo mataría. Nos mataría.

Demetri se dio vuelta con fuerza, y se miraron por largos minutos, enfrentándose en silencio. Hasta que corrió la mirada hacia el fuego de nuevo, blanqueando los ojos y poniendo punto final a la conversación. Miré a Edward con miles de preguntas en mis ojos pero el solo se rio por lo bajo. ¿Jugaba con mis sentimientos acaso? ¿Era divertido lanzar bombas como eso solo para ilusionarme?

Me paré bruscamente y me dirigí hacia dentro de la casa. No podía seguir en ese aire tenso. Me confundía con sus palabras y sus hechos. Detrás de mí lo oí seguirme. Ya empezaba a refrescar y en cualquier momento empezarían a invadirme los escalofríos. Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas sobre lo que había dicho Edward. Entré a la cocina y me dirigí al living, que tenía una estufa que agradecí que estuviera prendida y coloqué mis manos en ella.

- ¿Tienes frío?- me pregunto desde lejos. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿No trajiste un saco o algo?- Negué lentamente. Si lo había traído pero no recordaba dónde lo había dejado. No podía responderle: no sabía cómo saldría mi voz después de tal escena. El calor volvía a mí por mis manos subiendo por mis brazos.

Caminó hasta el pasillo y escuché sus pasos volver. Sentí su chaqueta negra apoyarse en mis hombros lentamente, con sus dedos apenas tocándome la piel. Metí rápidamente los brazos por las mangas, junto con un escalofrío, y la cerré embriagándome de One Million.

- ¿Mejor?- me sonrió. – Gracias –contesté, conteniendo el castañeo de mis dientes. Se rio de mí y me abrazó para ayudarme a recuperar mi temperatura. Se quedo ahí un buen rato, los dos disfrutando del calor de la piel del otro. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y él colocó su mentón en mi cabeza. Seguía sin comprender cómo algo tan prohibido podía sentirse tan bien, tan celestial. Cuando deje de tiritar se alejó lentamente. Recorriendo con sus palmas mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos y dejarlas en su lugar, sin soltarlas. En eso apareció James y, mirándonos con picardía, le preguntó a Eddie si poníamos la mesa para comer. Edward me soltó de repente y sentí como si me hubieran quitado una parte del alma cuando lo hizo.

– Claro hombre. Bella ayúdale al pobre James que no puede hacer nada solo.- Le dijo carcajeándose, a lo que James le pego un puñetazo en el hombro. Luego de un par de golpizas juguetonas, Edward se retiró de la habitación dejándome con James a solas, mirando la campera que me cubría con una pregunta enarcada en la ceja derecha. Cuando abrí la boca para contestarle, se rio negando y me preguntó cómo estaba. Fue suficiente para distraerme por completo y se lo agradecí.

Charlamos y reímos mientras buscábamos los platos, vasos y cubiertos y los colocábamos en la gigante mesa que cruzaba de forma vertical la galería techada. Agregamos pan y salsa de tomates para acompañar la carne que se serviría esa noche.

Cuando mi hermano gritó que la comida estaba lista, todos se sentaron a la velocidad de la luz en el primer lugar que encontraron. Habían dos bancos largos en los costados y tres sillas en cada puntera de la mesa. Mi hermano se ubicó en la silla de la puntera derecha, mirando con rareza la campera que me rodeaba, pero no le di importancia. Yo me senté a su lado, en la última parte del banco, teniendo a mi lado a Garret y al lado de él, a Edward. Mike se sentaba en frente mío con vergüenza de mirarme, después de los varios insultos que Demetri le había dedicado por intentar algo conmigo. Reí por lo bajo al recordar su cara.

Brindamos por el excelente asador que era mi hermano, me sentía orgullosa de él. Comimos hasta saciarnos; mientras chistes, comentarios y distintos tipos de insultos y golpizas típicos del grupo volaban por los aires. Yo mantenía mi boca cerrada y miraba a quienes hablaban. Simplemente observaba comiendo mecánicamente, saboreando la comida. Al rato, Garret se levantó para fumar un cigarrillo, lejos de los que estábamos en la mesa para no molestarnos. Me levanté para dejarle salir y volví a sentarme en mi lugar, dejando un espacio grande entre mi persona y Edward.

Seguí mirando al frente mientras Mike hablaba, pero al mismo tiempo viendo de reojo que Edward no quitaba su mirada de mí. Lo miré, enfrentándolo a ver que hacía si lo pillaba pero justo movió la cabeza hacia otro lado. _Maldito tramposo_. Sonreí, ocultando mi sonrisa en el cuello de su chaqueta.

Cuando miré a mi hermano que seguía comiendo, sentí el cosquilleo de su barba rozar mi mejilla para preguntarme, susurrando en el oído, un suave "¿Puedo?". Lo miré, frunciendo el ceño preguntando qué cosa y lo capté cuando miró mis piernas y luego mis ojos de vuelta. Le indiqué con unas simples palmaditas que prosiguiera. Se acostó ocupando todo el banco, apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos y descansando sus brazos sobre su perfecto abdomen. La conversación prosiguió pero tuve el perfecto cuidado de no darme vuelta para no encontrarme con mi hermano, aunque escuchaba sus refunfuñadas de desaprobación.

Ya entrada la medianoche, me encontré a mí misma acariciando el sedoso cabello de Edward mientras él me miraba desde abajo. Los temas de conversación ya se habían acabado y todos miraban la noche estrellada en silencio. Olvidé por completo todo lo prohibido y me dediqué a observar el rostro de Edward, quien había cerrado los ojos cuando se había acabado la cena. Me picó la curiosidad y de su pelo, mi mano pasó a su recién afeitada barba, tocándola de sus patillas a su mentón, y descubrí que era suave a la vista pero áspera al tacto. Abrió los ojos y esas pupilas negras me atravesaron de golpe, con el más profundo de los deseos nadando en ellas, intercalando su mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios. Retiré mi mano al instante del impacto que me provocó ese simple hecho y decidí no llevar a otro extremo la situación.

Me paré pidiéndole disculpas y me fui al living a buscar un poco de paz interior. ¿Cómo podía mirarme así enfrente de todos? Me había acelerado la respiración una simple mirada como esa, que de simple no tenía nada. Volví afuera al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eh, Bella, ¿por qué no lavas los platos? Es una tarea de mujeres y eres la única aquí… Además te hicimos el gran favor de buscarte para que no te aburrieras, deberías devolvernos el favor…- me dijo Emmett riéndose a carcajadas. _Machista cabrón. _ Sabía que odiaba esos comentarios de "las mujeres solo sirven para la cocina", pero tenía razón, me habían traído hasta acá. Y me podría alejar un poco de todos un rato y despejar la cabeza.

- Mira, lo hago por buena, pero si no estuviera de humor, ya te hubiera pegado una patada por lo que acabas de decir. Ayúdenme levantando los platos si son tan hombres….- le contesté con una sonrisa desafiante en la cara.

Bromas e insultos volaron a mi hermano, un poco ofensivas para mí, "tu hermana amargada, Demetri" pero me lo tomaba con gracia. Me acercaron los platos a la cocina, pero no encontraba una esponja para lavarlos. Salí de nuevo y me acerqué con timidez a Edward, debería saber dónde podía encontrar una, él era el dueño de casa. Me di cuenta que acababan de conectar unos parlantes gigantes a la computadora de la casa y Jasper ponía música a un volumen bastante fuerte.

-Em, ¿Edward? ¿Podrías decirme dónde encontrar una esponja para lavar los platos?- dije, agachando la cabeza. Se dirigió a la cocina sin mirarme y lo seguí. Abrió una alacena y me la entregó con un recipiente con detergente.

-Gracias.- respondí susurrando. Se lo veía tenso y triste a la vez. Asintió con la cabeza y salió a la galería con paso firme.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? Cinco minutos atrás me miraba como si quisiera comerme y ahora no me dirigía ni la palabra. _Será bipolar…_

Le quité importancia y me dediqué a completar mi tarea. Lavé todos los platos al ritmo de la música, seguidos por los vasos y cubiertos. También los sequé, no me costaba nada quitarle trabajo a Esme, aunque ella no supiera que había hecho algo por ella. No los guardé, no me atrevía abrir las alacenas.

Cuando estaba secando mis manos con una servilleta para dar como finalizada mi tarea, apareció James a ver cómo iba con mi trabajo. Se sorprendió de que los hubiera lavado tan rápido y me dedicó unos aplausos, y yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Me recosté en uno de los sillones cercanos a la estufa, a esperar que mis manos estuvieran completamente secas. Recordé que no estaba sola en este mundo y busqué mi bolso para revisar mi teléfono. Un mensaje de Rosalie me recordaba que se pasaría por mi casa mañana. Rosalie era mi mejor amiga, la conocía desde que tenía cuatro años y nunca nos habíamos separado. Ella sabía cada detalle de mi vida, como yo sabía cada detalle de la suya.

Tenía que contarle dónde estaba asique le mandé un mensaje: _Adivina dónde estoy… _No tardó en contestar: _OMG, ¿estás con él? Muero de la emoción. _ Me reí por lo bajito. _Estamos en la quinta. Mañana te cuento con detalle pero creo que está revelando todo… _Volví a reír, se quedaría toda la noche pensando que podría haber pasado. Amaba hacerle maldades, eran como mi venganza por las tantas salidas a las que me llevaba de mochila. _:O ¡Maldita tramposa, me dejas con la intriga! _A lo que le contesté un _¡Venganza por todo!_

Unos pasos me sobresaltaron. Me di vuelta, ocultando mi celular en mi bolso, para encontrarme con Edward entrando a la cocina. Lo miré, evaluando su estado de ánimo. Se acercó lentamente y me abrazó por detrás del sillón. Me contuve unos segundos y le devolví el abrazo con extrañeza. Eran de esos abrazos con sabor a "no te quiero soltar nunca". Me paré y lo encaré, esto no podía quedar así.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Algo va mal?- pregunté con dulzura.

-¿No puedo abrazarte que algo va mal?- me respondió con esa sonrisa ladeada que se robaba mi corazón.

-No claro, pero te noto algo extraño…-

- Tu madre llamó.- me interrumpió de golpe. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi madre?– Tu hermano se queda a dormir aquí pero ella no quiere que tú te quedes. No le parece apropiado…

Abrí la boca para preguntar la razón pero caí en cuenta que quedarse en la casa de un amigo de tu hermano, rodeado de quince hombres de más de 18 años y siendo la única mujer no era una linda idea en la cabeza de mi mamá.

-¿Me va a buscar ella?- le pregunté con un tono de tristeza que no pude contener.

- En veinte minutos estará por aquí. Dice que espera que estés lista para cuando llegue.- me contestó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme, Edward. Ahora junto mis cosas.- Esa oración salió con rudeza. Quería que se fuera. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para una despedida. No sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver.

Me di vuelta, ignorando la luz en mi teléfono que me avisaba un nuevo mensaje de Rosalie. Esperé a escuchar sus pasos alejarse pero no fue así. Se quedó ahí parado, viéndome juntar mis cosas en mi bolso. Arreglé mi pelo, busqué mi chaqueta entre los abrigos amontonados en el sillón y cuando tuve todo listo, atiné a salir por la puerta. La cual estaba bloqueada por Edward.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Me molestaba ya empezar a extrañarlo y su presencia enfrente de mí me quemaba en las entrañas. Sabía que era malo sentir eso, no podía enamorarme de él. Me gustaba, nada más. No podía llegar a otro punto.

- ¿Vas a extrañarme, Bella?- me pregunto con la mirada afligida, esperando el rechazo de mi parte.

Me congelé. Suspiré lentamente, largando todo el aire para tomar de nuevo y contestarle. Me arrepentiría de mi respuesta. – Sí Edward, te extrañaré…- cerré los ojos esperando una cachetada de la realidad gritándome "¡Estúpida niña inocente, a él no le gustas!"

- Yo también. Más de lo que crees…- Y con esa simple frase, rompió todos mis muros de cordura. No pude soportar esa distancia que nos separaba. Me acerqué a él con rapidez para sentir su perfume de cerca otra vez, esa esencia que solo podía encontrarse en él. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, negro contra chocolate, y me vi reflejada en sus pupilas. Me tomó la mano muy lentamente, como pidiéndome permiso y me abrazó con todo su ser. Entregándome todo su calor. Se separó apenas unos centímetros para darme un dulce beso en la mejilla, que duró una eternidad. Y me soltó completamente.

Me sentí vacía y expuesta. Me sentí sola. Y por sobre todo, me sentí mal. Esto estaba tan mal como bien. Me sentía completa con él, era esa pieza que me faltaba pero que no encajaba a pesar de todo.

Mi hermano entró para avisarme que mi madre había llegado para buscarme. Salí con mi bolso colgado al hombro y saludé a todos. Me acerqué a Edward y le di un beso corto en la mejilla sin importancia, que sólo él sabía con todo lo que cargaba. Cuando me estaba yendo, me acordé de la chaqueta. La olí por última vez, inspirando profundamente ese perfume adictivo. Era mi propia marca de heroína. Me la saqué y se la entregué a Demetri para que se la dejara a Edward. Me puse la mía, aunque ya no se sentía como mi hogar. Salí por el gran portón y divisé el auto de mi madre en la acera. Saludé a mi hermano y le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho por mí ese día.

-¿Cómo te fue, cielo?- me preguntó Reneé con una sonrisa en la cara. Phil me dedicó un guiño por el retrovisor. Apenas medio día alguien completamente distinto había hecho lo mismo.

-Bien, todo lindo. Es una casa muy bonita.- le contesté. Me dedico una sonrisa y arrancamos viaje. Por los parlantes, Arjona cantaba, pero esta vez no sonaba ningún escape del motor. Tampoco conducía la misma persona. Miré por la ventanilla, recordando todo lo pasado en el día, sin querer olvidar ningún detalle y al mismo tiempo queriendo olvidarlo todo.

**Hola a todos. Y todas.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció Edward? ¿Y Bella?**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, saben que son de mucha importancia para mí y ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias a: ****Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale**** y a AlexCullenHAle por sus reviews. Otra vez gracias a los/las que me dejaron sus reviews en el anterior capítulo.**

**Quería contarles que tenía pensado hacer un grupo en Facebook de las personas que sigan la historia, para pasarles fotos de la vestimenta o los lugares, o para simplemente avisarles cuándo actualizo o dejarles un adelantito.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


End file.
